The Good Life
by Lady Auzie
Summary: Tohru has lived with Shigure since High School and she finds herself in love with him. One day she sets out for work and one little mindless action sets off a chain of events that could lead to a romance with the man of her dreams. Read and review :
1. The kiss that started it all

I do not own Fruits basket and I'm writing of the high I got from finishing my Ouran High School Host Club story :)

**Chapter one**

**The kiss that started it all**

It was a blustery fall day and Tohru Honda stood serenely in front of the stove stirring breakfast. Life was going perfectly, Akito had lifted the curse on his deathbed and now she was free to hug all of the Sohmas without them transforming. It was the year after her graduation and she had gone to work in Ayame's shop. It was a lot better than her cleaning job at night. Tohru was just glad that Shigure had let her stay in his house after she had graduated. They were her family; Kyo and Yuki were like her older brothers. And Shigure… well Shigure was Shigure, housing her for all these years and not complaining about her presence once. She pictured his face with his gorgeous brown black hair and his eyes which were always so full of laughter. Tohru sighed and then blushed. '_Gah, Don't go there Tohru, besides it's really not a good idea to day dream about Him, especially while the stove's lit,'_ she thought giving herself a mental slap. '_But still, we could be married except for the little intimacy detail. I mean come on, he's always the first one I talk to in the morning and I cook and clean for him. It wouldn't be so bad though, to be married to him._' She sighed happily and then looked up at her mother's picture that hung on the wall by the stove.

"Oh mom" she said quietly, "I'm such a lucky girl." Tohru stood for a while and then absentmindedly looked at the clock. She paused for a moment and then freaked out. It was already 9:30 and she had to be a t work by 10. "Oh no," she said frantically pouring breakfast into the dishes. She'd just have to catch something to eat on her lunch break. Tohru expertly balanced the bowls in her hands and then raced into the dining room. Yuki sat sluggishly on one side of the table with Kyo glaring at him from the other. Shigure sat at the head of the table with his newspaper and a cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, Good morning Tohru," he said brightly stubbing out his cigarette as soon as he saw Tohru rush into the room. "Why the hurry this morning my little housewife?" he asked. Tohru blushed as it was a habit now. Kyo smacked him upside the head and Yuki glared at him and half heartedly said.

"Don't talk to her like that Shigure." He warned. Shigure laughed and then folded his newspaper. He picked up his chopsticks and dug in.

"Ah Tohru what would we do without you and your feasts?" Shigure said dramatically. Tohru smiled and nodded absently not really paying attention. She frantically pulled on her jacket and scarf.

"It's just oatmeal you damn mutt," Kyo said angrily. Yuki still hadn't picked up his chopsticks. Tohru noticed and then walked over to him and placed them in his hands. Yuki stared blearily at them and then began to eat. "So remember Kyo-kun, you need to be home from the dojo early today because Hatori, and Ayame are coming over for dinner with Momiji and Hatsaharu." Tohru reminded them as she searched frantically for her purse. "Oh my where did I put that thing." Tohru said frantically. Shigure chuckled. "I'll also be late tonight because I need to go to the market to get groceries for tonight." She walked around the table to Kyo and flattened his hair absently. Tohru was so lost in her ramblings that she didn't notice the strange looks she was receiving from everyone. Yuki was wide awake now as she sent a more motherly look than usual at him. She was actually acting like their mother…well more than she usually did. "Well I'm off," she said walking winding a scarf around her neck towards Shigure. He stared perplexedly at her until she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened and he froze. It was a very wifely sort of kiss quick and sweet and all Shigure could do was sit there as she stood up and then walked out the door, leaving a very confused Yuki and Kyo and an even more confused Shigure. Kyo's chopsticks clattered to the floor and Yuki could only stare at the door with his held limply in his hands.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Kyo snapped. "This is your fault Shigure!"

"That was definitely not like our Tohru, I wonder what's gotten into her." Shigure said absently hiding a small smile behind his newspaper.

"I say we don't mention it until she does," Yuki said softly. Kyo nodded.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you damn rat, I think that's a fair idea." Kyo said retrieving his chopsticks. Shigure laughed and then stood up.

"I'm going to go tell Haa-san all about it!" Shigure teased heading towards the phone. He was knocked to the floor by Yuki and Kyo's fists. They left and Shigure went to his office to think. Tohru was acting strange, he'd see her in the kitchen zoning out more than usual and then there was the extra motherly and…wifely behavior. Shigure leaned on his elbow and tapped his chin with a fan. He wondered what was causing her to act so strangely. As far as he knew nothing too terribly important was happening and there wasn't an important date coming up. So what could it be? The phone rang and Shigure was jerked out of his thoughts. He just stared at it for a moment and then calmly picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Ah Gure Where is our little flower this morning? She's never late!" Ayame whined.

"Tohru just left Aya," Shigure said. "She was a little off this morning."

"Off? Whatever do you mean?" Aya asked.

"You'll see when she gets there," Shigure promised laughter in his eyes

"But Gure, that's no fun!" Ayame complained. Shigure just smiled and then hung up the phone.

Ayame sniffed as he put down the phone. He looked around and neither of his assistants came to see what was ailing him. He frowned and then groaned loudly. There was a crash from the back room and then his assistant Mina came stumbling out of the back room. Her usual maid attire was on and in his opinion she looked absolutely adorable.

"Oh Mina-chan life for me is so low right now. Tohru-chan is late and Gure-san is being so mean to me again." Ayame fake sobbed into his hand. He saw Mine sigh and then smile slightly as she patted his back. Then the bell over the shop door rag and he looked up with a cheery smile bright on his face. Tohru walked in the door balancing three cups of coffee and a bakery box in her hands. Ayame's face fell and then he slumped into a seat. "Oh, it's only you Tohru. I thought you wouldn't grace us with your presence today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ayame-san, it's just that…well…I kind of…" Tohru trailed off with a blush on her cheeks. Ayame perked up and observed her closely. Shigure had been right; Tohru was off, way off. Tohru smiled and then said cheerily. "What needs done boss?"

"I need you to clean the shop," Ayame said resting his face on his hands, "It just gets so messy this time of year." Of course he had an ulterior motive. Cleaning was mindless work for Tohru and he'd be able to read her like an open book. Tohru nodded and then started to clean. Her face displayed a wild array of emotions: disgust, fear, and then just a hint of pleasure. Ayame wondered what on earth could have brought this on. He sighed and then shrugged. He'd find out all in good time. Ayame got up and went to the back room to start a new pattern. Once he was gone Mina turned to Tohru and spoke.

"What happened this morning Tohru?" Mina asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Tohru blushed and then focused on her broom.

"It finally happened today, Mina," Tohru whispered. Mina gasped and then put a hand under her chin.

"What are you going to do?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, but what if Shigure-san kicks me out?" Tohru quickly brushed a tear of her face.

"Oh Tohru, if he does you can come stay with me." Mina said. Tohru nodded and went back to sweeping. She was completely not expecting the question that popped from Mina's lips. "So, what was it like?" she asked. Tohru almost fell over.

"Wh-what?" Tohru sputtered. Mina grinned devilishly.

"How was it?" Mina asked slowly. Tohru was silent for a moment and then she smiled softly.

"Amazing," she said softly.

Ayame stood behind the back room door with his mouth hanging open. Why couldn't women actually tell each other what they were talking about? He was itching to know what their entire conversation was about. All he had heard were the phrases "It finally happened," and "What if Shigure throws me out?" Ayame was extremely curious. But then again he could always drag the information from Shigure or his beloved younger brother.

Later that night Ayame sat with his two best friends in the whole wide world, his younger brother, Momiji, Haru, and of course Kyo waiting for Tohru to come home and make supper. There was a lot of friendly chatter around the table and Ayame was dying to ask Shigure about Mine and Tohru's conversation.

"So Gure when do you plan to turn poor little Tohru out of your house and home?" Ayame asked dramatically. Shigure's jaw dropped. Hatori looked up from his cigarette and stared at Shigure. Kyo and the other young adults turned to stare at him also. Shigure regained his composure and smiled.

"I didn't plan on it," Shigure said. "I've rather gotten used to having warm home cooked meals in my stomach."

"Yeah and he's hoping that Tohru will kiss him again," Kyo muttered under his breath. Momiji heard this and gasped.

"What Tohru kissed him!" Momiji shouted. Hatori looked shocked and he dropped his cigarette and Ayame snorted with laughter. Hatori bent and picked up the smoldering cigarette and took a long draw from it.

"Good going you stupid cat," Yuki hissed.

"It's not my fault, you damn rat," Kyo cried, "How was I supposed to know that he'd hear me!" Only Hatsaharu looked unaffected.

"You should have been smart enough to say it in your head," Yuki countered.

"You tryin to start something you damn rat?' Kyo shouted.

"What's the point? I'll just pound you like I did the las hundred times," Yuki said nonchalantly. His eyes gleamed.

"You want to come say that to my face?" Kyo hissed.

"Stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Damn rat," Kyo shouted. He lunged for Yuki who was sitting across the table. Yuki disappeared in the blink of an eye and punched Kyo in the back of the head as he flew across the table. Shigure sighed as they fought.

"Try not to wreck the house," Shigure pleaded. The pair ignored him and grappled with each other all the way out the door.

"Those two never learn," Hatori commented dryly.

"I'll go out and see if they're okay," Hatsaharu said monotonously. Momiji nodded.

"Me to," he chimed. They got up and strolled out the door where sounds of Yuki and Kyo fighting could be heard.

The trio sat in an awkward silence. It was broken by a nervous giggle from Ayame. Then Hatori stubbed out his cigarette and turned a glare on Shigure.

"What were you thinking you dumb mutt?" Hatori asked with a cool edge of steel in his voice.

"Hey in my defense I didn't even do anything to her," Shigure said amusedly.

"And you had better not plan on doing anything either," Hatori threatened

"Wah Haa-san is so mean," Shigure whined but his eyes glittered slyly.

"I mean it Shigure," Hatori warned.

"I promise that I will not force Tohru to do anything she doesn't want to do," Shigure said sincerely. '_But of course I won't be protesting if she does want anything.' _Hatori harrumphed and Ayame watched Shigure as a plan started to formulate in his scheming mind. _'Oh dear this can't end well'_ Ayame thought. Then they all turned and looked at the front door as Tohru walked in. She noticed their stares immediately.

"What?...Do I have something on my face?" she asked innocently. Shigure smiled a sly smile and shook his head.

"Nothing at all my little house wife." Shigure said brightly receiving a death glare from Hatori.

Hi this is the first chapter of what's going to turn into a Tohru X Shigure. I'd appreciate a review to see what yall think. Thanx! :)

-Lady Auzie 


	2. A peacful morning in the Kitchen, Or Not

I do not own Fruits Basket and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was a little stuck on what to do next.

Chapter 2

A peaceful Morning in the Kitchen...or not!

Shigure woke up the next morning with a dull throb in his head and a cottony taste in his mouth. Well at least it was Sunday and his pesky editor wouldn't be bugging him. Shigure sat up and rolled his shoulders. He yawned and scratched his arm making him look very much like a mongrel. Shigure stood and pulled on his usual kimono and he walked out into the hall. He heard groans coming from Yuki's room and loud cussing coming from Kyo's. Shigure laughed and praised his high tolerance for alcohol. The party had tuned into a drinking fest after Tohru had gone to bed and Shigure was sure the other zodiac members just felt horrible. The thought made Shigure laugh some more as he headed to the kitchen.

Tohru stood over a bubbling pot of stew with one of Shigure's romance novels in her hand. She stirred absently and read a rather romantic passage between the two main characters. Tohru only read the novels while she was alone knowing the others wouldn't approve of her reading choice. Kyo would flip if he knew and Yuki would look politely puzzled. Shigure would probably laugh at her. Then all of them would tell her she shouldn't taint her mind with such smut, pat her on the head and hide the novel. She sighed, they all failed to realize that she was a grown up and she could read whatever she wanted. Tohru turned the page and smiled. The novels were really well written she enjoyed the plot line and she was drawn into almost every book.

"What are you reading Tohru?" a voice called from the door way. Tohru squeaked and almost dropped her book into the stew. She spun around hiding the book behind her back.

"Nothing," she stuttered. Her voice was too high and a blush stained her cheeks. Shigure smirked at her and he folded his arms.

"What's behind your back?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tohru stammered. Shigure shook his head and started walking forwards.

"I don't believe you, now what on earth could my little house wife be hiding from me?" he teased. "I hope it's not a picture of another man." Tohru blushed more and she lowered her gaze.

"No, I told you it's nothing," she said. "Just a book." Shigure was only feet away from her know. Tohru moved off to the side and Shigure went up to smell the stew.

"Yum, you spoil us with your excellent cooking Tohru," Shigure said. She didn't see the calculating look in his eyes.

"Um, thank you," Tohru said. "It's the least I could do for you letting me stay here." Shigure just smiled and shook his head.

"It's no problem, you don't cause me any trouble." he lied. She caused him a lot of trouble by just being so damn appealing. Tohru glanced down and Shigure took his chance. He lunged at her and fast as lightning forced the book out of her hands. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Shigure-san please give that back," she said softly. Shigure laughed and held the book over her head.

"Why? It's just a book," he said. Tohru reached for it but Shigure raised it higher. Tohru blew her bangs out of her eyes and jumped for the book. Shigure held it higher.

"Please Shigure-san," Tohru said. Shigure was mildly confused. Why one, did she not want him to see the book and two, why was she trying so hard to get it back? He finally glanced at the book and his eyes widened at the title. Tohru sighed and moved back to the stove. It was over, he knew her little secret.

Shigure just stared at the book with a slight blush on his face. He had no idea that it was one of his books. Even worse that it was one of his steamier books. In fact a lot of the reviews that it had gotten were about the sex and how you could just taste the tension between the hero and heroine. Shigure coughed lightly remembering all the fantasies he had during the process of writing it.

"Erm Tohru," he said.

"Hmm?" he asked a little sadly.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. Shigure owned a copy of each of his books and he couldn't remember any of them going missing.

"From the book store," Tohru said stirring the stew. "Would you like a bowl?" she asked. Shigure looked at the clock. It read ten till noon. He sat at the table and put his head in his arms.

"Sure," Shigure said, "But how far have you gotten?" Tohru wanted to laugh, he was embarrassed by this, she could tell.

"Three quarters about," she said. Shigure stifled a groan. Tohru had undoubtedly read most of the smut scenes by now. "You base your characters off people you know don't you?" Tohru said. Shigure lifted his head and looked at her.

"Yes," he said tentatively. He hoped to God she hadn't read the one where the two of them were the main characters yet. Shigure could almost hear Akito laughing at him.

"Was this one Hatsaharu-kun and Rin-san?" she asked. Shigure nodded.

"Which ones have you read?" he asked.

"Oh just three of them, I started with the first one you wrote and I'm going in order," she said. Shigure held back his sigh of relief. The one with him and Tohru was his most recent novel in a line of about 25. Just then they heard a crash in the hallway and Kyo came rolling through the door. Yuki walked in after him holding his head and looking pissed.

"Are you okay Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked offering her hand to help the cat up. He hissed at her and batted her hand away. Tohru sighed and turned back to the stove. Even though the curse was gone the animals still resided inside the Sohmas leaving them similar personality traits. Tohru wondered absently if the next generation would bring the curse back. The cat and the rat plopped down at the table and Tohru left to got to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She returned with a bottle of aspirin. Yuki mumbled his thanks and Kyo grunted. She got them glasses of water and bowls of food. Yuki and Kyo finished quickly and they plodded upstairs to sleep off their hang overs. Tohru sighed and turned to Shigure.

"How crazy did they go last night?" she asked. Shigure laughed.

"I lost count after the fifth bottle." he said. Tohru sighed again and began to clean up. Shigure stood and walked to the doorway. He still held her novel in his hands. "I think I'll keep this with me," he said. Shigure left and Tohru sighed. She'd have to look for that later during her weekly cleaning spree. Tohru opened her cutlery drawer and pulled out another one of Shigure's novel and happily planted herself at the table to read.

Shigure shut the door to his office or cave as the boys liked to call it and sat down behind his desk. He opened his new romance file on his computer but found he couldn't write. Shigure picked up his reading glasses and chewed on the ends of them thoughtfully. So Tohru wasn't as innocent as she let them all believe. The dog inside him stirred and Shigure growled in annoyance. Usually the damn spirit left him alone until dusk.

_'You desire that female'_ it said cheekily. Shigure rolled his eyes.

'_No I'm just intrigued by her, that's all'_ Shigure replied.

'_It's the same thing'_ the dog grunted.

_'No but I do plan of having her for myself'_ Shigure said. _'She's mine and I plan on keeping her here.'_

_'You act like she's already your bitch'_ the dog said.

_'She's as good as'_ Shigure said. The dog rolled its eyes.

_'But you haven't marked her as yours so she's not. What do you plan to do?'_ the spirit asked. Shigure's lips split into a sly grin.

'_Whatever I have to.'_ Shigure said smoothly.

**Yeah it took me a while to update but I'll get to the more romantic (tense) moments in the next chapter. In the end the curse will come back, just with a bit of a twist. Hope you enjoyed and review to tell me what you think.**

**-Lady Auzie **


	3. Inspiration

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

Inspiration

Tohru sighed in frustration. She still hadn't found the book that Shigure had taken from her earlier in the week. She picked up her duster and moved to the only room in the house she hadn't searched, Shigure's office. The lights were off so she assumed that he was out.

"He probably went to go see Hatori," she said. Tohru walked in and turned on the lights. She heard a groan from the desk.

"Please turn that light off Tohru," Shigure moaned. Tohru immediately flipped the switch.

"I'm sorry I thought you were out," she said.

"It's fine," Shigure said. "I just had the lights out hoping inspiration would hit me."

"In the dark?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, most romantic happenings happened in the dark," Shigure said. Tohru blushed. Shigure smirked, he could smell her body temperature rise from his desk. "I'm having so much trouble writing this scene." he said. Tohru walked forward deftly avoiding the piles of books and papers that littered the floor.

"What's giving you trouble?" she asked. Tohru dusted the bookcase while she talked.

"I can't seem to describe the heroine's point of view." he said. Tohru nodded absently and moved onto the picture frames. They were silent for a while, then Shigure spoke.

"Tohru how would you describe the first time a man kissed you?" he asked. She blushed again and shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"I wouldn't know," she said. Shigure cocked his head to the side with a smirk still on his face.

"You mean neither of those teenage boys has tried to kiss you?" he asked astounded. He knew neither of them had tried anything with her or any other man for that matter. Shigure would have smelt them on her breath. Tohru blushed harder.

"No," she whispered.

"How tragic, "Shigure gushed, "To be almost 20 and never been kissed by a man."

"I have kissed before though," she said. Shigure chuckled and shook his head.

"I mean a real kiss Tohru," he said. She blushed again. Shigure sighed and slumped against his desk. "I guess I'll never be able to get out of this rut," he said sadly. Tohru frowned and walked over to him.

"I'd help you if I could Shigure-san." She said. Shigure's eyes flashed and he leered at her in the dark.

"Really, so are you willing to help?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," Shigure said. His hand whipped out and he tugged her down. Tohru lost her balance and she fell on top of his chest. "Now remember Tohru you agreed to help me." She nodded tentatively.

Tohru felt her pulse spike as she landed on Shigure's chest. She's never been in this kind of position with anyone before. Tohru heard him say something and she nodded her head absently. Shigure's hand moved to the back of her head and tilted her head up toward his. His face descended and his lips pressed against hers firmly. Tohru gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. She held herself stiffly.

"Relax Tohru," he whispered against her lips, "I won't hurt you." She gradually relaxed and Shigure started to kiss her again. He explored her mouth learning all the ridges and shapes it presented. His tongue coaxed hers into dancing with his and soon Tohru was kissing him back. She pushed at his chest softly with her hands to get him to let her go for air. Shigure pulled back and looked down at her. She was panting slightly and her eyes were glazed over. He smirked at her and lifted her onto his desk. She sat leaning against her hands. Shigure turned to his computer and started to type. He glanced at Tohru every now and then loving how delectable she look sprawled out on his desk. Tohru eventually recovered and she jumped down from the desk onto wobbly legs. She moved away from Shigure. He glanced at her again and smiled.

"Thank you for your help Tohru," he said still typing on the key board. She nodded jerkily and walked out of his office. Tohru looked at the clock. Again it was almost 10 and she was late for work.

"Not again," she moaned. Tohru grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

Mine sat at the shop counter doodling on the message pad. Ayame was in the back working on some secret masterpiece and she was banished to look after the desk. She was bored. Tohru still hadn't come in. The bell above the door rang and she looked up with a cheery smile on her face.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" she asked.

"It's just me Mine," Tohru said. Mine looked at Tohru and laughed.

"I love the flustered Housewife look on you," Mine said. Tohru cocked her head questioningly and then looked down. She was wearing a jean skirt, clogs, an apron and simple blouse. She reached up and felt the bandanna that she had put on to clean.

"Oh, oops," Tohru said. Mine smiled widely at her but then she sobered.

"You had better go tell Ayame-san that you're here," she said. Tohru chewed on her lip and nodded.

"I know, I hope he's not too mad." Tohru said. Mine shrugged and Tohru walked away.

Tohru entered the back room cautiously.

`"Ayame-san," she called. She heard the rustle of a sheet and she followed it to Ayame who had a covered mannequin behind him.

"You're late again today Tohru," he said solemnly. Tohru hung her head.

"I'm so sorry Ayame-san," she said. He nodded.

"I know you are Tohru but I can't have my employees coming in late all the time," he said, "Just think of what the customers might say." Tohru nodded her head. Ayame gazed at her and his resolve softened. She just looked so adorable being guilty. "But since this has never been a habit of yours I'll let it slide." Tohru looked up her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Thank you ever so much Ayame-san,' she said. Ayame nodded smiling but then he froze. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. Emanating from Tohru was a very fresh smell of Shigure. "Ayame-san are you alright?" she asked. She walked closer and the smell became stronger.

"Tohru did something happen before you came here?" he asked. Tohru blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, I was just cleaning and I lost track of time," she said. She wasn't lying Ayame could tell but she wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Tohru look at me please," he said. She looked up and their eyes met.

Tohru gazed into the depths of Ayame's yellow green eyes. She couldn't look away. Ayame cleared his throat and focused on not blinking.

"Tohru, what else happened?" He asked softly. She felt compelled to tell him everything. "Tell me Tohru," Ayame commanded gently. Tohru opened her mouth to speak but the phone range. Ayame blinked and she stumbled forward. He picked up the phone and waved her off with his hand. She left.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Aya," Shigure said. "Is Tohru there?"

"Yes she just came in," Ayame said.

"Oh, I was wondering because she just disappeared on me," Shigure said.

"Did you do anything that would make her disappear?" Ayame asked. He felt Shigure tense on the other end of the line.

"Not at all Aya," Shigure said laughing. It was forced. "Call you later Bye." Shigure hung up and Ayame put the phone down gently.

_'I'm surprised the dog didn't mark her,' _ the snake said from its coil.

_'Shigure must be plotting something,' _Ayame replied. The snake nodded and  
Ayame went back to working.

"Yay you weren't fired," Mine said umping up and down. "I'm so glad, I still have someone to talk to when Ayame gets into one of his moods." Tohru smiled.

"Yeah, me too but he was acting kind of weird," Tohru said, "He kept asking me if something had happened."

"Well did anything happen?" Mine asked. Tohru blushed and focused on organizing bits of ribbon.

"Not really," she said. Mine smiled.

"I know that tone, what happened Tohru," Mine squealed. Tohru shook her head and starred harder at the ribbon. Mine walked over to her and hugged her.

"Shigure didn't do anything to you did he?" she asked. Tohru shook her head.

"He kissed me," she said. Mine gasped dramatically.

"No," she said. Tohru smiled and nodded. "Well congratulations girl," she said.

"But I don't know if it'll happen again," Tohru said. _'But I hope it does.'_

Tohru walked in the door later that evening to find Yuki and Kyo glaring at each other over the table. She sighed and walked over to the refrigerator to start dinner.

"How was school?' she asked. Kyo shrugged and Yuki started to reply.

"It was fine Miss Honda," he said. She smiled.

"That's good," she said. Yuki nodded but then he stiffened. Kyo shot to his feet. He walked over to her and leaned closer. "Um Kyo-kun are you alright?" she asked. The hairs on the back of Kyo's neck rose.

"That damn dog!" he hissed. "Shigure!" Kyo yelled. Shigure walked calmly into the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"You called Kitty?" he asked laughing. Shigure walked up behind Tohru and took a deep breath. She smelled delectable. His lips curled into a sneer. Tohru looked confusedly between all three of them.

"You're such a sick bastard you know that," Kyo shouted. Shigure shrugged and smiled.

"I am not, Tohru was just helping inspire me," He said. Tohru blushed. How could Kyo have known about that. She cleared her throat and all of them looked at her.

"I have to make supper, so would all of you give me some room?' she asked looking at the floor. Kyo nodded grudgingly and Yuki got up and left. Shigure remained where he was. Tohru looked at him pointedly but he just smiled and sat on the counter.

"This kitchen fits two just fine," he said. Tohru nodded and she turned back to cooking.

_'You could mark her know,'_ the dog said. Shigure rolled his eyes.

_'I could but then all my careful planning would go down the drain,'_ he said. The dog harrumphed impatiently and Shigure laughed softly. _'She'll be mine, all in good time.'_

**Yay I got that done and now that I've got the ball rolling I should be able to go a bit faster. Thanks for reading and review to tell me what you think.**

**-Lady Auzie**


	4. The Plan Unveiled

I do not own Fruits Basket

The Plan Unveiled

Tohru couldn't look Shigure in the eye after the incident in his office. Every time she did she blushed profusely and looked down. Shigure noticed and it made him smile. Tohru was such a cute bashful girl. It made her look even more delectable than she already did. So much in fact that the dog started to nag him constantly.

_'You should just mark her and get it over with,'_ it said. Shigure sighed.

_'No that would ruin my plan.' _Shigure said.

_'What plan?'_ the dog growled. _'Every time I give you a good suggestion you just mention the damn plan!'_

_'Because, my plan is simple and there are no flaws. Tohru will come to me and beg for me to make her mine.'_ Shigure smirked triumphantly. The dog snorted.

_'So what's the big part of your plan?'_ the dog asked. Shigure sneered.

_'Simple I will not fall in love,'_ Shigure said,_ 'That makes things complicated.'_ The dog rolled its eyes.

_'When your plan fails don't say I didn't tell you so,'_ the dog said. Shigure just smiled.

_'I won't fail.'_ he said. Tohru interrupted by coming into his room with a load of laundry.

"Um Shigure-san, where do you want these?" she asked holding out a pile of folded yukatas. Shigure smirked at her.

"Why don't you just hand them to me Tohru?" Shigure purred. Tohru swallowed nervously and cautiously approached Shigure. His smirk grew wider as she inched closer. Tohru held out the pile with trembling hands. He smiled and grabbed her wrist gently. Shigure tugged lightly and she fell gracelessly onto his lap. Shigure absently stroked her hair. "Tohru I'm afraid my novel is almost done, and that makes me very sad," he said. Tohru shuddered as he moved his hand to stroke her neck.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Shigure-san," Tohru squeaked. Shigure smiled and leaned over and blew cool air gently onto her ear.

"Have you found that book yet?" he asked changing the subject. Tohru shook her head. Shigure trailed his hands down her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch.

"Shigure-san," she said softly. Shigure grinned.

"What is it my little flower?" he asked. Shigure pulled her up so she was leaning against his chest. She looked up at him with wide aqua colored eyes.

"I have a lot of laundry to do, so if you would please, if it's not any trouble,let me..."She didn't get to finish. Shigure draped his lips over hers and she whimpered slightly. He smiled against her mouth and she opened her lips to let him inside. Shigure explored her mouth and fisted his hand in her long brown hair. He pulled back and hissed her ears teasingly. Tohru gasped. "Shigure-san," she slurred. He smiled and nipped her earlobe gently. Shigure got to his feet suddenly and Tohru ended up sprawled on the floor. He smiled down at her and spoke.

"I can hear Yuki and Kyo arguing in the kitchen, perhaps you should go tell them not to break anything."He said. Tohru nodded blushing furiously. She staggered to her feet and walked by him as she went to the kitchen. He smirked and caught her hand as she went by. Tohru looked back to see Shigure smirking. He pulled her roughly to him and placed a bone melting kiss on her mouth. Shigure let her go and walked to his office leaving a baffled Tohru in front of his room. Messing with her was so much fun.

Yuki glared at Kyo from across the table. Kyo was scowling out the window to avoid the rat's gaze.

"This is your fault you know," Yuki said.

"How is it my fault you damn rat?" Kyo shouted.

"You had plenty of opportunities to kiss Honda-san so why didn't you do it before that stupid dog did?" Yuki asked. His eyes were blazing behind his calm expression.

"Don't pin this all on me, you did to," Kyo spat. Yuki blushed and shook his head. Kyo glared at him and Yuki just glared back. Tohru walked into the kitchen and gasped softly.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. The both looked at her.

"We're fine Honda-san," Yuki said smiling. Kyo nodded grouchily. Tohru walked up and looked down at the table. In front of the two of them was a chess board.

"I didn't know you two played," she said. Kyo grunted.

"There was nothing better to do," he said. Yuki nodded. Tohru sighed and nodded. They would never change. Kyo caught a whiff of her and immediately covered his nose. There was Shigure's smell again. Tohru ignorant as ever only smiled and started supper. Shigure crept in some time latter with a grin plastered to his face. Kyo glared daggers at him but Shigure ignored him.

"What is my little housewife making for me on this fine evening?" Shigure asked in a sing song voice. Tohru blushed and concentrated on stirring the pan.

"Just stir fry," she said. Shigure placed his hands around her waist and peered over her shoulder at the pan. He turned his head and pulled in the scent of her hair.

"It smells wonderful," he whispered in her ear. Tohru jumped and almost dropped her spoon. Shigure heard a gaging noise come from the table and he smirked. Such a typical feline to get territorial. Well two could play at that game. Shigure trailed a path of kisses down Tohru's neck and the Cat started hissing. The dog in him laughed.

Tohru tried really hard to concentrate on supper but Shigure's kisses were driving her mad. She already loved him but now she just felt her heart swell more with the extra feeling. He was driving her mad with his touched and teasing. And unfortunately Tohru had seen no affection in his eyes each time he kissed her. This saddened her but she didn't give up the hope that soon affection would replace that calculating look he got. Shigure planted one more kiss on her shoulder and stepped away. Tohru unconsciously rolled her shoulder and went back to cooking. She pulled out a drawer and grabbed a spoon. It was the same drawer she kept her book in and Shigure saw it. His nose wrinkled in distaste and he quickly snatched it out of the drawer.

"I thought I said you shouldn't be reading this kind of thing Tohru," he said softly. It touched him that she was so avidly reading his work but still. She didn't need to read into how his mind worked through his writing. Shigure pocketed the book and he saw her face fall. He'd hide it with the other one in his sock drawer. Tohru turned and smiled brightly.

"Dinner is ready," she said.

**I'm sorry if this seems repetitive but I'm kinda stuck right now so if you have any suggestions for me that would be totally awesome. Believe me I want your ideas so mine can get started again. If you have anything you want to read please tell me by reviewing. Thanks for reading.**

**-Lady Auzie. **


	5. Some Unexpected Side Effects

**Here I am with hopefully a better chapter than last time. I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Some Unexpected Side Effects

Tohru waved good bye to Mine as the shop closed for the day. Dusk was falling and it would be dark soon. She wondered absently if any of the boys was coming to pick her up. Tohru hoped not. Kyo and Yuki had exams this week and they needed time at home to study. Plus Shigure was working towards a looming deadline. He always got his manuscripts done early...if only to tease his editor on the day she came for it. Tohru smiled at the thought. A cool breeze blew across her face and she shivered. _'I'd better hurry home.'_ she thought. Tohru walked briskly towards home. She passed her old work place.

"Hey Tohru," a voice called. Tohru whipped around. Momiji leaned against the doors with a lollipop in his mouth. Tohru sighed in relief.

"Hi Momiji," she said. Momiji smiled and bounded down the steps. He wrapped her in an enthusiastic hug. Tohru smiled at him when he let go. "How have you been?" she asked. Momiji's nose wrinkled. She smelled faintly of Shigure. "Are you alright?" Tohru asked putting a hand to his forehead to check for a fever. Momiji smiled brightly.

"I'm fine Tohru," he said. Tohru nodded. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my look at the time, I really have to get going. Sorry Momiji," she said. Tohru turned to walk away but she was stopped. Momiji grabbed her wrist gently.

"Tohru," he said sadly, "Don't let Shigure do anything you don't want." Tohru gaped at him.

"How..." She sputtered. Momiji let go of her wrist and ran up to the building doors.

"Bye Tohru," he said brightly. He slipped inside. '_How did he know about Shigure and I?'_ Tohru thought worriedly. She turned and continued on her way home.

Momiji whipped out his cell phone as soon as he saw Tohru walk out of sight. He hit the two on his phone and it started dialing. _'Pick up, Pick up!'_ Momiji thought frantically.

"Hello," a gruff voice said once it was picked up. Momiji sighed in relief.

"Hi Hatori," Momiji said.

"Oh...Momiji, why are you calling at this time of night? You're not hurt are you?" Hatori asked.

"No Hatori, but we have a problem." Momiji said. Hatori paused.

"What kind of problem?" Hatori asked.

"...A Shigure sort of problem." Momiji said his face grim. Hatori paused for a long time. Momiji heard the click of a lighter on the other end. Hatori inhaled deeply from what Momiji assumed to be another cigarette. He exhaled.

"Damn," Hatori said softly. Momiji nodded.

"What are you going to do Hari?" Momiji asked.

"Smoke and then go kick that dog's ass," Hatori said bluntly. Momiji nodded again. "Good Bye Momiji," Hatori said. Momiji heard him slam the phone down onto the receiver. He winced and snapped his own phone shut. The dragon was pissed and the dog was going to get it big time. Momiji was glad he wasn't Shigure.

Tohru walked into the front door with a weary look on her face. It was after dark and she sighed when she flipped the light on. Dishes were piled haphazardly in the sink and the pan she had Kyo take out of the oven for supper was still sitting on the stove top. She was tired and she didn't want to clean up. _'I can't complain though. Shigure has been so nice to let me live here with no rent. The least I could do is do the chores.'_ she thought. Tohru walked over to the sink sluggishly and started to run water for dishes. It was almost 9 by the time she had everything cleaned up. Tohru looked over her work and smiled. The kitchen sparkled. She opened the door to go upstairs and bumped into Shigure. She looked up blearily and he smiled down at her.

"Up a little late aren't we my little house wife?" he teased. Tohru nodded.

"Just cleaning up a little," she said. Shigure nodded.

"Then perhaps you should go to bed," he said. Tohru nodded sleepily.

"Yeah I should," she said. Tohru smiled and leaned up on her toes. She brushed a light kiss to Shigure's jaw. "Good night," she said softly. Tohru walked away and Shigure followed her with a warm gaze until she turned the corner. He touched the place where she had kissed him and smiled contentedly.

_'Yeah and you definitely won't fall for her right?'_ the dog said sarcastically. Shigure frowned . The dog always did know how to ruin a moment. Shigure looked up in the direction of Tohru's room with a pensive expression.

_'I don't know...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to fall in love with someone like her.'_ Shigure thought. The dog smiled but said nothing.

Tohru woke up the next morning with a smile. She walked over to her open window and looked out. The sky was blue over the tree tops and a breeze made her curtains sway. _'Today would be a perfect day to do laundry.'_ she thought with a smile. Tohru got dressed and went to gather laundry from all the rooms. Yuki was asleep at his desk using his textbook as a pillow when Tohru came in. She shook her head. He had fallen asleep studying no doubt. She grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. Kyo was sprawled out on his bed with his books open around him. Tohru smiled and grabbed his laundry. Last was Shigure's room. He lay face down on his bed with one of his feet hanging off the edge. It twitched as he dreamed. Tohru smiled and maneuvered her way to his laundry basket. Piles of books and dictionaries littered his floor. She grabbed the basket and looked over at Shigure. His hair lay across his eyes and his mouth was curled into a small smile. She felt her heart swell. Tohru walked over to him and brushed his hair gently out of his eyes. Shigure made a small sound and curled into a ball. Tohru smiled and walked out of the room.

Later that morning Shigure found Tohru hanging laundry out on the line. She smiled at him and continued her work. Shigure came up to her and talked to her through a sheet.

"Is this what you've been doing all morning?" he asked. Tohru nodded.

"Yes, it's a nice day to do laundry." she said. Shigure shrugged.

"I suppose so," he said. He heard a car come up the drive and he stiffened. Hatori never came over unless something bad had happened. Shigure looked at the road and saw Hatori get out. A scowl was plastered on his face and he was glaring heatedly at Shigure. Shigure gulped. "Tohru I just remembered, don't you need something from town?" he asked. Tohru gazed at him.

"No, not that I recall," she said. Shigure started sweating. Hatori stalked towards them. Tohru blushed and looked at the ground. "Um Shigure I hope you don't mind but...I," she looked up at him and moved close. Their chests were almost touching. Shigure looked at Hatori with wide eyes. The dragon screamed cold fury. Tohru touched his chest and his gaze became riveted on her. She peered up at him and then she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Shigure froze.

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!'_ he thought frantically. The dog laughed at him.

_'You are so screwed,'_ the dog laughed. Tohru pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll be in the house if you need anything," she said. Tohru turned and saw Hatori. She blushed scarlet and hurried past him. "Hello, Hatori-san." she mumbled. Tohru disappeared inside the house and Hatori's glare turned to Shigure. Shigure cowered slightly under his gaze.

"Ah, Haa-san so nice to see you," Shigure chuckled awkwardly. The dragon walked over and clubbed him over the head.

"You moron," he hissed.

**Yay I finished in what is my opinion a much better chapter than last time. Thanks for reading and review to tell me what ya think. **

**-Lady Auzie. **


	6. Trouble in the form of a Dragon

**Long time since I updated I know but I kept getting a little side tracked. Oh well, I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Trouble in the form of a Dragon

Shigure rubbed his head while sitting on the ground. Okay, he had to play it cool. He had to be calm and not let the dragon smell his fear. If he did, he would be so screwed.

"Why did you do that Hatori?" Shigure asked. Hatori glared daggers at him.

"Don't act stupid Shigure you know why I'm here," Hatori growled. He started stalking forwards and Shigure scrambled backwards in retreat.

"Now Hatori, don't over react," Shigure pleaded. "I haven't done anything." Hatori caught him easily and tugged at the lapels of the dog's yukata. He brought his face dangerously close to Shigure's and glared heatedly. Shigure gulped.

"Oh really," the dragon hissed. Shigure was panicking slightly. Hatori was too close and he was in too vulnerable a position. "Then why did a little rabbit tell me otherwise?"

"You know Momiji, a hyper little thing always jumping to conclusions," Shigure said. Hatori scowled.

"I don't think so Shigure," Hatori said.

Yuki stood at his window with a smirk on his lips. It served the sneaky bastard right, Kissing Tohru and marking her like that. Had Shigure really thought that their cousin wouldn't find out. There was a harsh knock on the door and he immediately recognized the cat's stench.

"Come in," Yuki called. Kyo entered.

"Hey rat, I need you to proof read my essay...What are you looking at?" Kyo asked. Yuki smirked and gestured out the window.

"Come see for yourself," Yuki said. Kyo strode over and glanced out the window. It took a few seconds for the scene to process and when it did a positively feline smile of satisfaction curled across Kyo's lips.

"Serves the sneaky bastard right," he said. The two of them watched snickering from the window as events in the yard unfolded.

Shigure didn't know how he managed to wriggle free of Hatori's vice like grip but he was glad he had managed to. The look in the dragon's eyes spoke murder.

"Now Hatori let's not be hasty," Shigure said backing away hastily. Hatori stalked after him not saying a word. It unnerved Shigure. He couldn't ever remember Hatori being this angry with him. In fact he didn't even know why Hatori would even be this angry. It was after all just some stupid kiss.

_'Or ten,'_ the dog added.

_'Shut up,'_ Shigure snapped. "Hatori why are you so angry, it was just a kiss." The dog opened it's mouth to speak but Shigure sent a scowl it's way.

"Was it just a kiss to Tohru?" Hatori asked. Shigure froze. No, he realized, it had never been just a kiss to her. For her it had probably meant so much more. Shigure was stabbed by a sudden sense of guilt. Shigure didn't answer. "Was it Shigure?"

"I don't know," Shigure lied. Hatori practically snarled at him.

"Yes you do," he said. Shigure glared defiantly at him.

"Fine...I believe it might have," he said.

"She means a lot to us Shigure," Hatori said. Shigure scowled.

"I know that," he said.

"Yet you still intend to keep up with your little game." Hatori said. His voice wasn't accusing instead it held a sort of resignation. Shigure cursed the dragon's ability to read him so well.

_'Is is still just a game?'_ the dog asked. Shigure growled. In truth he didn't know the answer to that question.

Meanwhile up on the second floor Kyo growled angrily at the window while Yuki held back a smirk.

"Dammit why won't Hatori just hit him?" Kyo asked snarling a bit. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Stupid cat, always spoiling for a bit of violence," Yuki said.

"Shut up you damn rat, no one asked you!" Kyo shouted. Yuki shrugged and looked back out the window. Shigure and Hatori were looking strait up at the window. Kyo yelped and leapt back from the window. "Shit!" Kyo yowled. Yuki slipped away from the window and covered his ears.

"My God could you be any louder you stupid cat?" Yuki asked just a little pissed now. Kyo glared at him.

"Shut up damn rat!" Kyo shouted slamming the door as he exited the room. Yuki sighed and sulked back to his desk to do homework.

Hatori looked back at Shigure. He could see the indecision waring in the dog's eyes and sighed. So Shigure didn't even know what he felt for Tohru yet. The front door to the house opened and Tohru peeked her head out. Her eyes were brimming with fresh innocence that the dragon knew the dog was going to taint.

"Hatori-san, will you be staying for lunch?" Tohru asked eagerly. She was blissfully unaware of the tension in the yard. Hatori stole a glance in Shigure's direction and almost did a double take. The dog looked happy and he was starring strait at Tohru. Hatori knew then that there was nothing he could do.

"Dammit," he muttered inaudibly under his breath. Even though Shigure didn't know what he felt Hatori did. "No I'm afraid not Tohru-san, I've got a lot to do over at the clinic." he said. It was a lie. Ever since Akito's death his days had been filled with one or two appointments at he most. Hatori thought he heard Shigure mutter liar under his breath but he didn't comment. Tohru nodded with a crestfallen look.

"Alright, them maybe some other time perhaps," she said disappearing inside the house. Hatori sighed and turned back to the dog. The empty eyes that Shigure normally had were back in place.

"I suppose it goes without saying that if you hurt her I won't be the only one after your hide Shigure," Hatori said. Shigure nodded. He knew that. With that Hatori strode back to his car and got in. Shigure watched knowing that the dragon would come around eventually...but not for a while. He sighed and walked into he house. He had some serious thinking to do. Tohru met him at the door with a worried expression on her face.

"What as that all about Shigure-san?" she asked. Shigure looked down at her and smiled. It was clearly fake.

"Nothing at all my little house wife," he said ruffling her hair. "I'll be in my study so don't hold lunch for me." Tohru nodded and Shigure slunk into his office with a decidedly pensive look on his face. Shigure seldom got into moods like this and it worried her. _'I can't let him see me worry, it'll make him worry and I can't inconvenience him like that.'_ Tohru thought. She stared at the door for a few more moments and then went back to the kitchen to put his meal in the refrigerator.

Shigure shut the door to his study and leaned against it heavily. He brought his hands up to his eye and rubbed them hopefully to reduce some of the stress lines.

_'What are you doing Shigure?'_ the dog asked using his name for the first time in a long time. Shigure trudged over to his computer and stared at the blank monitor.

_'I don't know,' _Shigure said. _'I just don't know anymore.'_

**Done, sorry if it's short but I find this was a good place to leave off. So review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading**

**-Lady Auzie **


	7. The Permanent Kind of Love

**Hey y'all I'm sure you're all wondering if maybe I had died or totally forgotten this story and I promise you I didn't. I also unfortunately have no good excuse as to why I haven't updated in a long time other than pure laziness and lack of motivation to write but here's another chapter for those of you who are still reading this fic or reading for the first time. I do not own Fruits Basket.**

The Permanent Kind of Love

Later that night, after the rest of the household was in bed, Shigure sat on the porch staring at the moon. It was nights like these when the dog's spirit was most restless and Shigure found it hard to sleep. Most times he would just work on his novels, he rarely had anything to ponder. However tonight his mind was filled with endless thoughts. He hated it.

_'I see that you're still thinking about your little problem,'_ the dog said. Shigure gave a wry smile.

_'Yes, I suppose I am,' _Shigure replied.

_'Well you know why don't you?'_ the dog said. Shigure shrugged.

_'Not really,'_ he said. The dog growled lowly at him.

_'Then you're more thick-headed than I thought you were,'_ the spirit growled. Shigure rolled his eyes. It was quite obvious where the dog was going with his line of remarks.

_'I can't be in love with her you know, at least not a permanent kind of love,'_ Shigure said. The spirit cocked its head in confusion.

_'Explain,'_ the dog said. Shigure sighed and looked down at his hands.

_'I was born with the spirit of the dog. I am incapable of truly loving anything forever.' _Shigure said. The dog bristled.

_'I find myself rather offended here pup,'_ the dog said lowly.

_'Well it's true isn't it? Don't all dogs find some bitch to mate with when the need arises then leave without a backward glance?' _Shigure said defensively. The dog didn't say anything for a while.

_'Pup you disappoint me, at least your predecessors_ _had some common sense.'_ with that the dog disappeared.

"God damn you," Shigure growled. The door behind him opened softly . Shigure didn't turn around.

"Are you alright Shigure-san?" Tohru's voice called softly. He didn't want to hear her voice right now, right now her voice grated on his ears and his conscience like sandpaper.

"I'm just fine Tohru," Shigure said. Even to him his voice sounded cold. He could imagine her flinch and then lover her head. The image gave him a sadistic sort of pleasure. A small smiled curled on his lips but it disappeared when he felt her settle a little to his left. He didn't think she would have the courage to come over to him after his cold words. Shigure stole a glance in her direction. Tohru rested on her knees with her mane of soft brown hair shielding her face. At least she was still a little cautious of his mood.

Tohru cringed a little after Shigure delivered his cold words but she quickly shook it off and moved over to his side. She didn't understand why he was being cold but at least he would know she was there for him. Tohru sank down to the ground; she didn't know what to say but soon the silence between them became awkward.

"I don't think you are fine Shigure-san," she blurted. _Oh my, why did I say that of all things_ she thought. Tohru fidgeted a little. Suddenly Shigure was in front of her with her chin resting in his grip. He tilted her face up and stared her in the eye. Tohru examined him. He looked haggard. Dark circled outlined his eyes and stress lines marred his handsome features.

"Are you calling me a liar my little housewife?" Shigure asked lowly. Tohru shivered but said nothing. Shigure was quiet for a moment studying her face. How dare she come to him in the middle of his indecisiveness and make him question himself. What right did she have? Shigure leaned down and brushed a kiss on her cheek before moving his lips to her ear. "I don't love you, you know," he whispered. Shigure didn't know if he said more to hurt her or convince himself. Tohru felt a small tear open up on her heart.

"I know," she said. Tohru was glad that her voice didn't shake. Shigure pulled away and looked down at her hands. They were clutched tightly into fists. He smiled slightly and moved to her other ear.

"But you love me don't you?" he whispered. He felt the dog snarl at him and he winced. All he wanted right now was to make her suffer like he was suffering.

"How can I when you say such things?" Tohru asked. She felt the tears well up in her throat. A few spilled out of her eyes. Shigure moved and kissed them away. His tender actions made her heart ache.

"But you still do don't you?" he pressed looking into her eyes. Tohru bit her lip and looked away. Shigure growled at her. He moved her head and locked his lips onto hers. She pushed against his chest. Shigure grabbed her hands and maneuvered her onto her back. He bit her bottom lip and she gasped. His tongue plundered her mouth, taking and giving nothing in return. He was desperate for her. Tohru whimpered quietly and woke him from his stupor. Shigure slowly came to a stop and pulled away. His hair shielded his eyes from her view. "Do you Tohru?" he asked softly. Tohru let out a sob.

"Yes," she said. He smiled sadly and moved away from her. Tohru sat up and despite herself she moved in front of him. Shigure held still ashamed of his behavior. He had lashed out at her, hit her weak spot just like the dog he was. Tohru reached out a shaking hand and moved his hair away from his eyes. They were dull and empty of the spark they usually held. Tohru was saddened by that.

"Why are you still here?" Shigure asked wearily. Tohru bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said. Shigure frowned and a spark of anger entered his eyes. He reached for her but stopped halfway. Tohru didn't move. Shigure's hand crept slowly towards her and then latched onto her arm. He pulled her back to his front gently and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't ever apologize to me," He snapped. Tohru flinched and Shigure tightened his arms. He sighed and leaned his head against the back of her neck. "I don't think I could ever give you the love you want...I don't think I'm able to." Tohru's heart broke a little more but she placed her hands gently on his arms in silent comfort and gazed at the moon.

**Yay it may be crap but it's done! I do apologize if it is crap and if it has nothing to do with the story line but I believe Shigure had to question himself before this story could progress further. Well give me ANY ideas you have on what should happen next; I'm a little desperate for them. Thanks for reading and review,**

**-Lady Auzie **


	8. A Gift From the Heart

**Hey yall I know its been a really long time again, but I've entered the second semester of IB junior year so fondly labeled the seventh circle of hell. Thus I don't have a whole lot of time. Sorry if this chapter is choppy but hey at least it's out. I do not own Fruits Basket.**

A Gift From the Heart

Shigure woke up the next morning with a sore back and a crick in his neck. He glanced around and found himself laying on the porch. It was early morning and the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Shigure rose into a sitting position and a blanket fell down to his legs. He picked it up and starred at it. Why was this here?

"I'm sorry; I just thought you might get cold. You fell asleep and I couldn't move you so I brought out a blanket for you," Tohru said softly from behind him. Shigure turned towards her. She held a spoon in her hands no doubt from preparing breakfast. Tohru moved out onto the porch and stood near the yard. Her back was turned to him. Shigure got to his feet with a groan and moved next her. She looked briefly up at him and then turned her head away, "The sunrise is beautiful this morning," Tohru said. Shigure looked out onto the horizon; to him this sunrise looked just like any other.

"Yes I suppose so," he said hoarsely. Tohru sighed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Shigure turned his gaze down to her.

"Why?" he asked.

"For last night," she said softly. Shigure felt a scowl form on his face. He reached out and gently took a hold of her chin. He turned her face towards his and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I thought I told you not to apologize to me," he reprimanded lightly.

"I'm-," Shigure put a finger over her lips shushing her. He shook his head.

"Never again Tohru," He commanded gently. She just gazed p at him. Shigure shifted his hand and brought his thumb to her mouth. He caressed her bottom lip gently before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. Tohru closed her eyes and opened her mouth to the kiss. He explored the depth of her mouth softly with his tongue. He pulled away placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Tohru sighed and opened her eyes. She gazed up at him and Shigure felt a pang of guilt rip through his belly. She looked at him with such love and devotion in her eyes and here he stood like a dog knowing full well he couldn't properly return her feelings. Shigure bowed his head effectively hiding his eyes from her.

"Thank you for the blanket Tohru," he said. Shigure dropped his arm and turned back to the sunrise. The sun's rays seemed to scorch his soul burning him for his sins. Shigure missed the sad look that sullied Tohru's features. She moved away and quietly slipped back into the house.

Tohru left the house for work that morning with a weight on her heart. She knew that deep down Shigure couldn't believe what he had said to her the night before. Tohru knew he just wanted to be loved and love in return. He was just scared, of what she didn't know. Tohru sighed and glanced at her watch and froze in shock. She was late again. Tohru hastily changed directions and headed for the bakery. She needed some sort of gift to apologize to Ayame with.

"Mah Tohru-chan, late again?" Ayame whined playfully from behind the front counter as Tohru entered the shop with a bakery box in her hands. "Better be careful, don't want the boss to think you're making being late a habit," he teased. Tohru bowed hastily.

"I am so sorry Ayame-san," Tohru apologized frantically. Ayame chuckled.

"Maybe I'll forgive you if you reveal what's in your goodie basket," Ayame said with a suggestive undertone. The innuendo flew right over Tohru's head as she smiled and held out the box. Ayame was glad she was still the innocent Tohru they all love and that Shigure hadn't corrupted her mind yet.

"I brought jelly buns," she said brightly. Ayame grinned and moved around the counter and snatched the box from her hands. He dug into the box, pulled out a bun, and promptly bit into it. The pair heard a girly laugh as Mine entered the shop from the back room.

"Ah Tohru-chan good morning," Mine sang.

"Good morning Mine, sorry I'm so late." Tohru said.

"No skin off my back," Mine said smiling. Her smile fell a little bit as she saw the slightly sad aura that surrounded the other woman. Mine resolved to talk with Tohru about it later.

"Tohru-chan next time you decide to be late make us some of your homemade jelly buns. These are good but your jelly buns are fit for the gods!" Ayame said excitedly. He was busily consuming his third pastry. Tohru blushed and nodded.

"Hey Tohru come help me in the back," Mine said. Tohru nodded and followed the other woman. Once they were alone Mine turned to Tohru.

"What happened?" Mine asked. Tohru bit her lip and hung her head.

"Shigure," Tohru said.

"Again, I figure as much. What did he do this time?" Mine asked.

"He said he could never love me," Tohru said sitting in one of the chairs.

"How cruel," Mine said. She walked over to Tohru and wrapped her in a friendly hug.

"But I love him so much Mine," Tohru said. Tears pricked at the corner of Tohru's eyes.

"Shh, I know," Mine said. She held Tohru comfortingly rocking back and forth softly.

"I'm sorry for crying Mine," Tohru sniffled wiping away her tears. Mine let go and looked Tohru in the face.

"It's alright, you needed to let out some of that pent up emotion," Mine said.

"Mine I think that Shigure can love it's just that he's afraid of something," Tohru said. Mine nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you need to give him something to convince him your serious about him," Mine said slowly. The light bulb seemed to go off above her head. "You need to give him a gift from your heart!"

"A gift from the heart?" Tohru asked. Mine nodded excitedly. "But how will I know what to give him?" Mine lost some of her energy at the question. She shrugged.

"I don't know." Mine said. Tohru sighed.

"Oh well, we had better get to work before Ayame-san fires us." Tohru said. Mine laughed.

"That old softie couldn't ever do that." Mine said. Both women laughed.

Ayame pulled his ear away from the backroom door with a sour look on his face. Old softie, he was most definitely not old in any way shape or form even if he was in his late twenties! Ayame cringed at the thought of his impending thirties. He shook his head and focused on the girls' conversation. So Shigure was the source of Tohru's grief. That fact wasn't really surprising considering the relationship the two were in, but he had made Tohru cry. Ayame glanced at the phone at the front counter. Hatori had given specific instructions to inform him on any missteps Shigure made concerning Tohru. Ayame felt torn. His two best friends were at odds and he didn't know which side to choose. If he told Hatori about Tohru's tears Shigure wouldn't live long, but if he didn't tell it was a direct betrayal of the promise he made to Hatori. Ayame walked over to the phone and picked it up. His hand poised over the numbers. A vision of Tohru standing happily next to a grinning Shigure entered Ayame's head and he paused. Tohru loved Shigure so much; it would kill her if something were to happen to him. Ayame sighed and dropped the phone into it's cradle.

"I only break my word to Hatori for her," he whispered to himself as he walked away from the telephone.

Later that day Tohru sat at the front counter with her head in her hand. She gazed out the window aimlessly. Mine entered her field of vision holding a big box of fabric scraps. She was headed towards the front door. Tohru jumped to her feet and went to hold the door for Mine.

"Thanks Tohru-chan," Mine said dropping the box on the curb.

"It's no trouble," Tohru said eying the box of scraps. "Hey Mine, what are we doing with all those fabric scraps?"

"Throwing them out; they're unusable." Mine said.

"It seems like such a waste," Tohru said sadly. Mine shrugged.

"I suppose so, but at this point all they're good for are handkerchiefs." Mine said. Tohru's eyes lit up.

"Mine, may I look through that box?" Tohru asked.

"I don't see why not," Mine said.

"Thank you so much," Tohru said. Mine laughed and went back into the shop. Tohru quickly sorted through the box and pulled out a few of the bigger scraps of cloth.

"I can't wait to get home and start," Tohru said cheerily.

Shigure sat closed up in his office with a frown plastered onto his face. The dog was unusually silent which left Shigure in complete silence...He didn't like it. The house was too quiet without the boys or Tohru running around. Shigure sighed.

_ 'You know what would make this house more lively?'_ the dog asked popping up. Shigure rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

_'No, what?'_ Shigure asked.

_'Just imagine a few little pups running around with scruffy black hair and blue eyes'_ the do said. Shigure closed his eyes and pictured the scene. In his mind's eye two black haired boys were chasing each other around the yard while Tohru gently rocked little girl in a baby carrier. She turned to him and smiled at him with warm love filled eyes. Shigure opened his eyes and shook his head.

_'It makes a nice picture'_ "Too bad it will never become a reality," Shigure voiced aloud.

_'Why the hell not?'_ the dog yelped. Shigure growled low in his throat.

"Because," Shigure said. "The dog in me won't submit to one woman...Besides she deserves better than a dog like me." The dog's furry rose.

_'That's it!'_ the dog howled. Shigure felt a painful jerk right behind his ribcage. He gasped and clutched a hand to his heart. Shigure closed his eyes and groaned. The pain faded after a while and Shigure opened his eyes panting for breath. He almost fell out of his chair. A huge dog was sitting on his desk with its lip curled over its rather long canines. Shigure could only gape at the animal.

_ "_Okay pup listen closely." The dog growled moving in towards Shigure's face. "I've had just bout enough of your pathetic whining. If you can't man up and realize the truth that's smacking you in the then I will take over and man up for you." The dog leaned in closer in a threatening way. Shigure nodded frantically moving his head lower than the ancient spirit's. The dog grinned. "Good to know your manners are at least in tact." Shigure could only nod. The dog sat back on its haunches and then grinned. "You know I think I'll stick around a while. A wuss like you needs the extra prompting."

"What?" Shigure shouted. He jumped to his feet, "You can't be serious." The dog growled at re him. Shigure leaned down to eye level with the beast and growled back. "Go back" Shigure ordered. The dog snorted at him.

"No, and there's nothing you can do about it," The dog lunged at Shigure knocking him to the ground. It's massive paws covered the upper part of Shigure's chest making it difficult for the man to breathe. The dog smirked again and then slowly got up and sauntered out of the room.

"Fucking dog," muttered Shigure under his breath. A barking laugh sounded from the hallway.

Tohru sat at the front counter with an embroidery hoop and a square of blue linen stretched taunt between the rings. She patiently pulled a needle laden with dark brown thread through the cloth following a pattern. Ayame stood on the other side of the shop watching her. The spirit of the snake suddenly uncoiled itself from it's slumber and turned towards Shigure's house.

_'How interesssting.'_ it whispered.

_'What?'_ Ayame asked. The snake's golden eyes glittered with amusement.

_'You'll sssee sssoon my friend,'_ the snake said. Ayame whined in his head but the snake just laughed at him. _'Go visssit that dog friend of yoursss, then you'll sssee what I mean.'_ Ayame sighed out loud. He looked up when Tohru made a small sound of approval.

"All finished," she said tying a small knot in the thread and then releasing the tension in the hoop. She smiled at it as she folded the blue square tenderly. Ayame looked at the clock surprised to see that it was closing time.

"Well time flies when you're having fun!" Ayame chanted. "See you later Tohru-chan."

"Bye Ayame-san," Tohru chimed and then she was out the door.

Shigure sat at the table with his reading glasses perched on his nose and yesterday's newspaper clutched angrily in his hands. He glared daggers at the big white dog spirit laying blissfully unaware on the rug by the stove.

_'Give it a rest pup, glaring at me won't make me go away'_ the dog's ears twitched as it sent Shigure the message. Shigure's glare intensified. The dog heaved a sigh and stretched languidly before going back to lounging. The dog rolled to his belly and looked at the door with perked ears as Tohru turned the knob. Tohru opened the door and put a bag of groceries on the counter. She glanced over to the stove and froze. The spirit cocked it's head at her waiting for her reaction. Tohru's face lit up and she moved forward with her hand stretched out. She knelt down and gently scratched behind the spirit's ear. The dog's tail thumped loudly against the floor. Shigure shot the dog a mental growl and the dog grinned. The spirit jumped up and licked Tohru's face. Tohru laughed and Shigure made a strangled noise from behind his paper. Tohru stood up and went over to Shigure. The dog followed her with a smirk on it's lips.

"Good evening Shigure-san," Tohru said softly. Shigure looked up at her and smiled.

"Good evening my little house wife." He said cheerily. Tohru blushed a deep crimson, and Shigure felt his smile get wider. She looked at the floor and then suddenly held out her hand. Shigure looked at it and saw a neatly folded blue square of cloth in her hand. Shigure looked up at her face.

"I made you a handkerchief... I hope that's okay." Tohru said nervously. Shigure couldn't help the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest. He took the cloth from her hand gently and unfolded it. He froze. In the middle of the cloth two black puppies played while a third slept cutely off to the side. On the edge Tohru had written aishiteru in dark blue kanji. Shigure could only stare at his present. The dog peeked under his arm and let out a bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

**Yay this chapter is done. This one is a longer one than a lot of them and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next update should be soon...hopefully. I have more of an idea where I want to go with this story but like always I'm open to suggestions from you guys. Also I want to know how you guys feel about the spirit of the dog manifesting itself on the physical plane. Please Read and Review**

**-Lady Auzie**


End file.
